HeartBroken
by Christina7
Summary: I can't really give a summary right now , because It would give away the story.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It was a warm sunny day in the quaint little town of Harmony, Maine. For some people though it wasn't so sunny.  
  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was in her room crying, which had become a daily ritual for her now. EVery since Ethan started dating Gwen again.  
  
  
He still didn't know that Sam Bennett was his fahter. Oh, how she wish she would have told him when they were engaged, it still wouldn't take her pain away though. It could have made it worse but atleast he would have known.  
  
  
"How could've he thought that was me and that I would actually do something like that." Theresa sobbed. She knew Gwen and Rebecca were behind this scheme.  
  
  
Every time she heard the name 'Ethan' she cried whether it was at her house or at her special place. She cried until she thought there were no more tears left but everytime some managed to escape.  
  
  
Everyone found out what happened with Ethan and so everybody when they were around her never spoke of his name. Luis worried about her the most though.  
  
Even though Theresa was his siter, Luis still befriended Ethan. Since he was going with Sheridan, Luis couldn't possibly avoit him.  
  
  
What Theresa didn't know was that Luis was telling Ethan ever think about how she was acting and what happened everytime someone said his name.  
  
  
He knew that she cried for him everyday, but still he couldn't bring himself to go see her or try to comfort her.  
  
  
She finally decided it was time to get up and get dressed. Her mom had let her stay home today because yesterday Erica "Big Mouth" Slazowski kept on babbling about how cute he was and how she wished she could meet him and so on.  
  
  
She knew veryu little detail aobut EThan and Theresa but she kept talking anyways.  
  
  
"Lets get yourself together," Theresa scolded herself while looking in the mirror.  
  
Her reflection was absolutley pititful red puffy eyes from crying, a mascara streak down each of her cheeks from the day before, and bloodshot eyes.  
  
  
She sighed as she put on her black Capri's and baby blue 3/4 quarter button up shirt.  
Seh went back to the mirror fixed her hair, washed her face, and put on her make up.  
  
  
Ethan always told her baby blue looked best on her. " NO..stop thinking about him," she said firmly," but I can't ," she continued sobbing.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Lopez-Fitzgerald Livingroom~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Hey , Ethan come on in man, you don't have to worry she won't be home from school for another three hours." Luis said.  
  
  
"Ok..I know she hates me, but you do know what happened and I can bring myself to let her explain and tell my her side of the story."Ethan said.  
  
  
" I don't think it's true she isn't that kind of person Ethan and you know it." Luis said defending his little sister. Anger slowly creeping into his voice and veins but he kept it at bay.  
  
  
"I don't believe it either, in my heart, but the pictures Luis. How am I suppose to ignore them." he said.  
  
  
"Ethan I don't want to talk about this right now, she's my sister for goodness sakes."Luis replied .  
  
  
" I understand, Luis," Ethan said sadly. " Does she know Gwen and I aren't together anymore." he continued.  
  
  
"She won't let anybody talk to her about you and if you do heaven forbid you better get out her way or she'll go off ." Luis said.  
  
  
"That's right you told me about her crying." Ethan said shaking his head shamefully.  
  
  
"Yeah, I have and she doesn't know I told you, so I dont' want you telling her either," Luis said sternly.  
  
  
"Sir yes, sir!" Ethan said saluting. They both broke out into a fit of laughter.  
  
  
When their laughter subsided Luis asked, "You want to watch a movie or Tv?"  
  
  
"Sure..lets see what's on." Ethan exclaimed.   
  
  
They sat down with some coke, goobers, and a big bowl of cheese popcorn.  
  
'This is There'sas favorite popcorn," Ethan thought sadly.  
  
Ethan snapped out of his thoughts has he heard the TV come on.  
  
  
"What movie is that?" Ethan as looking at Luis.  
  
" The movie is Ever After ..I happen to love this movie." Luis said redness rising in his cheeks.  
  
  
"You..Luis 'Bad Boy' Lopez-Fitzgerald likes a chick flick."Ethan commented almost bursting into laughter.  
  
  
"Hey THeresa got me hooked, this is her favorite movie, but you better not tell Sheridan about this, I'll feel even more embarassed about it." Luis said looking at Ethan.  
  
  
"Don't worry I won't." Ethan replied absentmindedly his mind drifting to Theresa.  
  
He was remembering Theresa and his first real kiss on the wharf that night. He remembered it like it happened yesterday, and the time in Bermuda when he held her in his arms as they danced. They had the most memorable moment was when Theresa told him she loved him at her prom.  
  
  
She begged him to say it back. Luis noticed the far away look in Ethan's eyes. He knew he was thinking about his little sister again. Every time he came over or anyone said Theresa's name he went into trance mode. Ethan was torn apart but Theresa was worse, she cried everytime she thought about him. Then he remembered something.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*Theresa's Room~*~*~*~*  
  
She turned on the radio to wallow in her own sorrow and unhappiness when a sappy love song came on. She listened to it.  
  
  
When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way  
And when I'm scared  
And losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around  
  
And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
  
When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you  
And I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
That gets me through the night  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
  
For the arms to be my shelter  
Through all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For that one who I can run to...   
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
  
I turn to you...   
  
  
(I Turn to You By Christina Aguilera)  
  
After teh song went off seh couldn't take it anymore she started sobbing again messing up her hair, makeup, and clothes.   
  
  
"I can't handle this I'm going to go crazy thinking about Ethan." she thought aloud.  
  
  
"I know what I can do. I'll write him a letter and have Luis give it to him. I heard Luis come in earlier maybe he's still here." She said smiling.  
  
She went to her desk and pulled out some paper and a pen.   
  
"What can I write about? Maybe I should explain, give the reason he didn't let me last time." she said trying to forget about that one faithful night two months ago. So she started her letter.  
  
  
Dear Ethan,   
  
  
  



	2. The realization

  
  
~*~*~*Chapter 2~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*Lopez-Fitzgerald Living Room~*~*~*~*  
  
"OhMyGod!" Luis muttered to himself. " Theresa's here . She didn't go to school today because of what's her face said yesterday about Ethan." he said quietly to where Ethan couldn't hear him.  
  
  
He scolded himself How could I have forgotten?  
  
If she comes out what will happen with her and Ethan?  
  
Oh ..lord I better think of something and fast.   
  
Ethan and Luis were so caught up in their thoughts that they didn't hear Pilar come in.  
  
  
"Hijo...I'm ho..Ethan," Pilar gasped.   
  
She was about to grab Luis and tell him to get Ethan out of here, but before she had the chance she heard a sob coming from Theresa's room.  
  
  
She looked at Ethan to see if he had heard it luckily he hadn't so she went to check on Theresa to make sure she didn't come out and to see how she was doing.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*Theresa's room~*~*~*  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Hija, It's me, "Pilar said softly through the door."Can I come in?" she continued.  
  
  
"Sure..mama," Theresa said wiping her tears so Pilar couldnt' see them.  
  
When her mom came in she tried to act like seh wasn't crying but to no avail, her mom knew her better than she thought.  
  
  
"Are you doing ok?" Pilar asked soothingly and going to sit beside Theresa on her bed.   
  
  
"I'll be fine...It just hurts so bad mama! You do know how I feel don't you?" Theresa asked.  
  
  
"I felt the same way when your papa disappeared, but I had to be strong for you kids. It still hurts when I think about him , but I'm getting along." Pilar said.  
  
"I'm sorry about papa," Theresa said looking at Pilar.  
  
" Oh..sweetie it's not your fault." Pilar replied.  
  
  
"Do you think writing to EThan and trying to explain that those pictures were never taken and that never happened. Do you think he'll believe me? I really miss him. I feel so lost. Help me, What am I going to do?" Theresa cried clinging to her mother.  
  
  
"If it makes you feel more at peace, when you tell him it wasn't you. I believe you..Hijma, but Ethan has been disappointed one to many times in the past he has that seed of doubt in him." Pilar said truthfully.  
  
  
"Thanks Mama. I haven't told you this, but maybe if I wouldn't have been gone that weekend to have his suprise birthday party planned he wouldn't have had any doubts. I think Rebecca and Gwen..NO I KNOW Rebecca and Gwen were behind this. " Theresa said venom lacing through her usually sof and caring voice.   
  
  
"All things happen for a reason even if we don't know what it is. You never know god could be testing your love for each other." Pilar said.  
  
  
"It happened because all the things Iv'e did to him in the past to get him. Fate is punishing me for it. I guess our love wasn't as strong as I thought if he doesn' t want to even listen to me." Theresa replied sadly hoping that Ethan could forgive her, if not make her his wife at least believe her and become friends again.  
  
  
"Theresita, I don't think that's true at all. You and Ethan's love is as strong as they come It's just like I mentioned before he's been disappointed and hurt so much in the past he believe's he'll be hurt again, even if he doesn' t mean to." Pilar said trying to calm her daughter.   
  
  
  
"Mama Does Ethan ever mention me?" Theresa asked fearing her Mother's answer. Pilar hesistated and debated whether she should tell her.  
  
  
"Should I tell her? All he ever does is ask how seh is, but Luis always tells him anyway and he doesn't do anything about it."Pilar thought so she didn't tell theresa nothing about how Ethan has been asking about her it will just hurt alot worse to know he asks but doesn't bother to tray adn talk to her.  
  
  
Theresa panicked." He doesn't really care." Theresa said as a fresh batch of tears gathered in her eyes. She saw her mom hesitating, he couldn't think about me or mama wouldn't she? Theresa questioned herself.  
  
  
"Hija..Ethan," Pilar started but Thersa put up her hand silencing her mom.  
  
"Mama..if Ethan doesn't think about me, don't tell me, I don't want to know. Lets just not mention him anymore like we were doing. I will just keep thinking he does and just leave it at that." Theresa said. 


End file.
